Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged that provides cellular service to a relatively small coverage area. For example, these small base stations may be installed in a user's home or workplace, and provide small area, including indoor, wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such personal miniature base stations are generally known as access point base stations, or, alternatively, Home Node B (HNB), Home evolved node B (HeNB), or femtocells. Typically, such miniature base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network, for example, via DSL router or cable modem. Due to operational restrictions, such as licensed frequencies in given geographical areas, it is desired to restrict operation of an HNB based on a location of the HNB.
Since HNB's can be easily moved, and are largely out of the control of the mobile network operator, there may be difficulty for a mobile operator to control the HNB's operational location. As such, it would be advantageous to verify that a location reported by the HNB is indeed correct. Otherwise, a user may be able to force the HNB to report an incorrect location by inserting appropriate radio signals in the HNB.
Some solutions include having the HNB transmit a signal, and then having surrounding macro cells hear and report this signal to a location authentication server. This alternative appears to have multiple deficiencies. It requires the presence of a downlink receiver at the macro cell, which is not typically supported in macro cell hardware. Moreover, it requires the HNB to transmit before its location can be verified, which runs against the stated goal to prevent the HNB from transmitting until its location can be verified.